


[podfic] I'll know it at the hook

by Annapods



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Enemies to Lovers, First Time, Getting Together, Hate Sex, Insecurities, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 5-6 Hours, Reluctantly Caring Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Slow Burn, Zach sort your feelings out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 06:30:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17038511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: “I like you more when you’re honest.”“I think we’ve established that I don’t care if you like me. I just want to know if you were planning on kissing me again.”(In which Zach Hyman has a few problems with William Nylander, and a giant William Nylander problem.)05:19:52 :: Written byLotts.





	[podfic] I'll know it at the hook

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i'll know it at the hook](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15526239) by [lotts (LottieAnna)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LottieAnna/pseuds/lotts). 
  * Inspired by [Playlist for i'll know it at the hook](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15686199) by [Blainespikachu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blainespikachu/pseuds/Blainespikachu). 



 

 

 **Streaming and download (mp3):**[dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/pnzm526sr60buj8/AABf9_wL26fAZRodhOi_Ac5-a?dl=0) \- [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1Jcr8r_NRbO4RTaZBg2EP3GRy9nn08x7I)

 **Download (m4b):**[dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/c9ohjbem22a48cs/%5BHRPF%5D%20I%27ll%20know%20it%20at%20the%20hook.m4b?dl=0) \- [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1RlWnRWmFs7Cl32PynOaTyTcfjlVQx2L-)

 

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/Annapods) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** thanks to Lotts for giving their blanket permission to podfics, and to Blainespikachu for letting me use their playlist!

 **Songs:** from [Blainespikachu’s playlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15686199), in order of appearance:  
[Love’s Not A Competition (But I’m Winning) by ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1UWOhjnClJQ)  
[All or Nothing by The Dream Masons](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ggiUHTigXE8)  
[All This And Heaven Too by Florence + The Machine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BVIlHuqynLA)  
[Are We There Yet by Ingrid Michaelson](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R1ipAAyBl-Q)  
[From Eden by Hozier](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JmWbBUxSNUU)  
[State of Grace by Taylor Swift](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hXvdFn5F46Y)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
